


Kinktober Day 13 - Foot Fetish

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 13 of Kinktober - Foot Fetish
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 13 - Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had done more in the past with Kiko, but he never progressed beyond a few drawings. Sorry, this one was a bit late, I got distracted playing Hades.

Elliot pulled Kiko into a hug as soon as he sat down on the couch. He leaned into the touch, his whole body going slack as he finally relaxed. As the tension bled out of his husband, Elliot scattered gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw.

“Rough day, bunny?” Kiko nodded tiredly. He worked on his feet for most of the day and it always took such a toll on him, especially towards the end of the week. Elliot rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He couldn’t help much throughout the workday but he could always try to soothe the ache that was left behind. “You want a massage?” Another nod.

Elliot slid out from under him, letting him lean against the arm of the couch while he moved to the other side. He settled on the opposite side of the loveseat and pulled Kiko’s feet into his lap. He’d left only one sock on when he took his shoes off and Elliot tugged it off and tossed it aside for better access.

“Poor thing, your feet must be so sore. I’ll help you out, don’t you worry, bunny.” His hands cupped one of Kiko’s feet and he positioned his thumbs on the arch. He dug into the rough skin, his fingers rubbing over top as he worked at his husband’s foot. His thumb rubbed circles into the ball of the foot. He always enjoyed being able to do this. Kiko’s toes twitched and he could feel the muscles of his legs tensing trying to pull away from the ticklish sensation.

When he pressed on a particularly rough spot Kiko moaned softly. His eyes fluttered shut as he let Elliot work. Elliot smiled and slid his fingers between his curled toes. He pulled at each toe gently, rubbing between them until finally, Kiko relaxed. He touched his lips to the soft skin on the top of his foot before moving to the left one.

The same process was repeated, massaging the aching soles of Kiko’s foot until he let out little sighs and moans. It didn’t take long for him to get hard listening to the sounds of his husband getting the attention he deserved.

“So pretty. I love you so much,” he praised softly. Elliot kissed each little toe on his left foot, nuzzling against it. Kiko looked at him through half-lidded eyes, nearly asleep. His foot moved anyway, pressing right against the erection hidden away in Elliot’s pants. He sucked in a breath. His body lit up with excitement and pleasure as Kiko rubbed his foot over his dick.

“You wanna?” Kiko murmured. He nodded eagerly, hips arching up against the sensation. He slid his sweatpants down to sit around his thighs and pressed the foot back against his dick. He brought the other foot back into his lap as well, creating a space for him to thrust into.

Kiko watched as he fucked between his feet. He let out little huffing laughs at the feeling but stayed still. Elliot groaned, tossing his head back and squeezing the feet around him harder. He ran his fingers over the outlines of bone on the top of Kiko’s feet lovingly as he used them to get off. He would give him massages even without the foot job but this was definitely an incentive. He thrust erratically, already close.

Kiko pulled one foot from his grip, letting him use the sole of the other to get off while he positioned it a bit lower. His toes nudged at the underside of Elliot’s balls. His clipped nails gently scraped over the sensitive skin and he could feel the precum drooling onto his other foot. Little moans and grunts of pleasure spilled out of Elliot’s mouth, spurring Kiko on.

“Close,” Elliot gasped. Kiko felt his balls tense up under his toes and then he was coming, splashing hotly over his foot and across his toes. He wasted no time taking his own hard cock out and jerking himself off to the sight. Elliot’s head was tipped back, chest heaving. He whimpered every time Kiko ran his foot over his oversensitive dick.

Kiko came on his belly with a breathy moan. He stretched his legs out, rolling and cracking his ankles. Elliot ran his fingers over his ankle happily.

“We should probably take a shower,” he sighed. Kiko nodded, but neither moved from their spots.

“I don’t really want to track cum on the carpet,” Kiko said as he stretched.

“Fair enough.” They laid there for a good while longer, legs tangled together and sleepy.


End file.
